What About the Faeries?
by Kalika Aryn
Summary: Completed: I never did understand why Tolkien left the faeries out of the Lord of the Rings. So, I decided to put them in. [Look for a full story later on.]


Ok, let me explain myself before you begin reading: While reading the series "The Lord of the Rings" by J.R.R. Tolkien, I was sucked into a world filled with Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Dragons, Goblins and everything else you could imagine. Well, almost everything. After I flipped the last page of "The Return of the King" I laid it down, smiling, so proud of myself for finishing it. It was only after that, after releasing myself from the world of Middle Earth that I realized what was missing. In this world where anything and everything is possible, there was one small thing missing. Faeries. Seriously, where are the faeries in Tolkien's world? You have every other creature of the imagined world, except for faeries. So, with my overactive imagination and all, I decided to write my own little scene concerning faeries and the people of Middle Earth. I don't really want to go into anything too deep, so I just thought up this little ficlet that could easily be added into the second book in Tolkien's trilogy, "The Two Towers." Like normal, it's in my style of writing, which looks nothing like Tolkien's. Meh. I can't help it. [Borrowed a few names from the movie "Willow," cause they're cool.] Please, enjoy what you read and let me know what you think.

**What About the Faeries?**

Aragorn crouched down to the ground, looking for more tracks from the two hobbits. Legolas stood behind him, searching the woods with his Elf eyes, while Gimli leaned on his ax, catching his breath. The dwarf was not used to such a pursuit. They'd been chasing the band of Orcs all across the Rohan for days with little or no sign the Hobbits were alive. 

Their only break so far had been their run in with the Rohan riders and their leader, Eomer son of Eomund. Eomer had told the trio that they'd stopped the Orcs the night before, slaying all and then piled their bodies, setting them aflame. They'd seen no sign of two small child-sized Hobbit among the dead. After handing over two horses for the three to use, Eomer and his men had left them alone. 

Now the three stood at the border of Fangorn Forest. Aragorn had found two sets of tracks, too small for a man or Orc, that lead off from the fight, towards the forest. Aragorn rose from the ground and looked into Fangorn's darkness. "Merry and Pippin's tracks led into Fangorn Forest. That is where we must go."

Unknown to the three, Merry and Pippin were already in safekeeping. Perched atop Treebeard, an Ent, they were making their way to the Entmoot. With their friends in their hearts, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli made their way into Fangorn Forest.

* * *

Akira sat upon the leaf, watching the two small faeries play among the light. There was not much inside Fangorn Forest for the faeries to do, but they were much safer here as of late then anywhere else. Darkness had begun to cover Middle Earth, binding those who live on light to smaller and smaller areas. The faeries were forced to take refuge among the cool trees, surviving on the little light that filtered through the treetops. 

"Akira, come here," came a call from a tree. Much like Elves, the faeries stood apart from men in many ways. Often fair in appearance, with long arms and legs, the faeries of Middle Earth were no more than a few inches in height, in their smallest form. Seen at this time, a man would see nothing but a small ball of light, while an elf would be able to make out small characteristics, perhaps an arm or leg. When needed, though, the faeries could grow to normal size, reaching the height of men or Elves. 

Akira stood up and stretched her wings. Long and bright as the light of stars, Akira's wings curved up from her back in two slender rows. She stepped off the leaf and began to beat her wings quietly as she fluttered over to the two small faeries.

"Akira! There are men in the forest," Raziel shouted to Akira. Raziel's sister, Delitha, was also perched behind a large leaf, peering over the edge. 

Akira furrowed her brow and came closer to the girls. "What do you speak of? There are no men in Fangorn. You are seeing things."

Delitha turned to her and shook her head. "Three men, Akira. They just passed over the stream." The faery motioned to the clearing in front of the three. "There they are, right there."

Akira looked up and studied the clearing. She gasped as she saw the three men standing among the trees of Fangorn Forest.

* * *

"The stories of Fangorn Forest have passed through the lands, stories of witches, dragons, creatures of impossible strength," Gimli said as they stepped over a small stream. "Hardly ever does a man see clear light again after passing under the shadows of the trees of Fangorn."

Aragorn stopped in a clearing and looked around, noticing a set of strange tracks on the ground. He crouched down again and studied them for a few moments. "These are strange tracks," he said quietly. 

Legolas stood silently in the clearing, looking around at the trees. It reminded him much of his home, Mirkwood. The trees were thick all around their clearing, giving the rest of the forest a look of dread or darkness. He could see no other large source of light besides the small amount shining into the clearing. 

At this time, Akira was just settling herself after the shock of seeing the three. She watched the smaller figure, she figured to be a Dwarf, from his odd clothing and large ax. She'd heard stories from her elders of the Dwarves and their love of riches and gold. Dwarves spent much of their time digging into the heart of Middle Earth, searching for jewels. She wondered what would bring one into the forest. 

Standing a little ways from the Dwarf was a fair man. As she watched him, she heard Raziel beside her, whispering to her sister. Akira shushed them and turned back to the clearing. The man's long blonde hair reminded her much of a faery. As he turned away from her, she saw the large bow and arrow behind him. She realized he was no man, but an Elf. 

Akira was becoming more and more confused. What was an Elf and a Dwarf doing traveling together, and into the forest? 

The man crouched on the ground seemed to be studying tracks on the ground. Akira fluttered up a little bit and looked at the ground. She smiled to herself, realizing who had passed by this spot earlier and lowered herself behind the leaf again. Her smile faded as she looked back at the three in the clearing. Were they chasing Treebeard? 

"I don't like this," Akira whispered as she settled back down beside Raziel. "Those tracks they seem to follow, those were made by Treebeard." She pulled back a ways from the leaf. "I thought I heard him pass by earlier. Why are they following Treebeard?" Akira asked herself.

Raziel turned back towards Akira and giggled. "Akira, you worry so! You do not know they are hunting Treebeard." Delitha nodded in agreement, but did not turn away from the clearing. 

Akira looked at the two faeries. Suddenly, Akira realized what was going on. "Raziel! Delitha! Get away from there. They cannot see you!' Akira flew back and moved to pull Raziel back, but the smaller faery flew up and away. Both Raziel and Delitha began giggling and flying back and forth.

Legolas was the first to see the lights moving within the trees. He stopped and studied the quick movements. "Aragorn," he called to the ranger. 

Aragorn turned around and looked at the elf, who motioned towards the trees. Aragorn watched the trees, then suddenly saw the three lights moving about the leaves. Gimli too stood silent, watching the trees.

"The Faeries of Fangorn," Legolas said finally. Gimli turned to the elf and laughed. "The faeries of Fangorn have long died out, Master Elf."

Aragorn took a step closer to the lights. "But before you is proof they still fly, Gimli." He looked back at Legolas. "Such creatures could tell us where Merry and Pippin are."  Legolas nodded his head in agreement.

Akira couldn't control herself anymore. She flew straight at Raziel and grabbed the faery's arm, then pulled her back down behind the leaf. "Delitha, come here!" she shouted. The small faery knew better then to argue, and she joined the two quickly. 

"Stay here," she told the two of them. "Stay put, do not move. I'm going to find Oswyn," Akira said as she peeked over the edge of the leaf. The man was getting closer to their tree. She ducked back down and let out a breath.

Suddenly, a voice called to them from the clearing. "Faery Maidens of Fangorn," a strong voice called to them. Akira pulled Raziel down as the younger faery tried to peer over. "We seek two Hobbits who may have passed through your forest last night."

Akira fluttered silently, trying to understand. She looked at Raziel and Delitha. "Hobbits? What are Hobbits?" The two shrugged at her. Akira let out a sigh, told the two to stay down and fluttered out from behind the leaf. The three still stood in the clearing, the man in front with the Elf behind him. Akira wasn't sure what to do, so she flew down into the clearing, staying a few feet from the man.

Akira started to ask the man a question, but realized he would not be able to hear her. When in their smallest form, the words that pass through a faery's mouth are so soft only other faeries can hear them. Akira gave a frustrated moan and flew back behind the tree.

Aragorn watched the light disappear behind a tree. He turned back to Legolas and was about to speak when a soft voice came from behind him. "Speak Sir, what brings you to Fangorn Forest?"

Aragorn turned back around and held his breath. A woman stood before him, except she was not just a woman. Her long blonde hair framed her face, making her emerald green eyes shine out even brighter. She wore a short dress that barely covered her long, pale legs. Her large, white wings produced a soft light that added to the clearing. Overall, she gave off a soft glow that lighted the clearing.

"Sir?" she asked again. 

Aragorn finally took a breath. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He motioned to the others to in the clearing. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, son of Thandruil." 

Akira looked at each in turn, then back to Aragorn. "And I am Akira, daughter of Anarya," she said quietly. "What do you seek in Fangorn?"

"We are searching for two Hobbits that entered your woods last night."

Akira frowned. "I do not know what you speak of, these Hobbits."

"Halflings, the size of children," Aragorn said, holding his hand a few feet from the ground. 

Akira paused for a moment, and turned back to the tree. The two lights were beginning to peek over the edge of the leaf again. "I have seen no such creatures in our forest," she said quietly, turning back to Aragorn. She looked down at the ground. "Tell me, why do you follow those tracks?"

Aragorn watched the faery before him. "Where the tracks of our friends' end, they begin." 

Akira gave the man a small smile. "Then you have nothing to fear." She nodded to the other two in the clearing, then stepped back. 

"Wait," Aragorn said. "Please, the tracks, what made those tracks?"

Akira's soft laughter filled the clearing, giving off a soft glow that lifted hearts. "Perhaps you should speak with the White Wizard." She smiled once again and then in a flash she was just a light. Her beautiful image only a memory of the three. Legolas watched the faery as she pointed down the path. Then she disappeared behind the tree again. 

Aragorn turned back to Legolas and Gimli. "Never trust a faery for help. Their minds are always in the stars," Gimli said gruffly. 

"That may be so, Gimli, but they always speak the truth," Aragorn replied, still thinking about Akira's parting words. "The White Wizard," he mumbled to himself as he looked around the forest. 

"Saruman?" Legolas asked as he fingered his bow. Aragorn nodded to him. "Before she left, she pointed westward," Legolas said as he motioned in the same direction Akira had pointed. 

"Then we shall move west and meet this White Wizard," Gimli said gruffly. At that, the three left the small clearing and moved deeper into Fangorn Forest.

* * *

Akira watched them move away and she smiled to herself. Raziel flew up to her side and giggled. "Did you watch the man when you appeared? I believe you scared a few years off his life," Raziel laughed. 

Akira shushed her, but laughed quietly. "They will find the White Wizard and their friends, hopefully. I would not mind tagging along though," she thought out loud.

"Oh yes," Delitha cried from behind her. "Let's follow them!"

Akira fluttered for a few moments, then sighed. "No, it's best to leave the worlds of faeries and men separate for the moment." She turned to the two and pushed them away. "Come, let's go home. Oswyn will never believe this tale when you tell him."

At that, the three faeries flew off into the darkness of Fangorn Forest.

*****Notes******

Yeah, I know, it's stupid. ::shrugs:: I just wanted some faeries!! ::collapses into tears:: So yeah, that's what you get. I like Akira, I might write a story later with her in it. ::raises an eyebrow:: Who knows. 


End file.
